


Context(iles)

by Violsva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Knitting, Post-Canon, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, dysfunctional family relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Homemade/handmade.
Kudos: 8





	Context(iles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9912640#cmt9912640); more three sentence fills can be found at my [tag](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/three+sentence+ficathon) on Dreamwidth.

“Much too much work to do it all yourself, I never have the time,” her mother had said, tapping the knitting needles with her wand, and they rose into the air and began on a sleeve. “Here, let me show you the pattern spells, they’re in Agnes Kitchener’s book—”

“No thanks, I’m going flying,” Ginny had said. Now, she thinks of the unflattering colours and imprecise sizes, and Molly’s sharp offence when one of her automatically-knitted jumpers was unworn, as she looks at their Keeper’s fingers flying over gorgeous green cables.

“It’s not hard,” Seraphina says, catching her gaze. “I could teach you sometime.”

“Yeah,” Ginny says, “That’d be nice.”


End file.
